kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Firebending
Firebending (also known as Pyrokinesis) is the ability to conjure and control fire. Fire is the Element of Passion. When the benders have a burning passion for something (such as Nigel or Fanny with the Kids Next Door), they are able to conjure fire to represent their passion. Firebending is granted to the benders by the Sun God, Solaris. Techniques Fire Blast The most typical firebending move. The bender can launch fireballs or flames from their hands, feet, or mouth. Flame Spin The Flame Spin is when the bender performs sort of a break-dance move and unleashes a shockwave of flames. Human Flameball The Human Flameball is when the bender spins into a pinball that catches on fire, and can fire their self over at their opponent. Fire Daggers When the bender squeezes their hands together as if they're holding daggers, they can conjure fire daggers to fight with or throw around. Rocket Boost Firebenders are able to shoot flames from their hands or feet directly down and shoot up like a rocket. Also, they can aim their hands and shoot fire behind them to get a boost of running speed. Lightning Benders are able to wave their arms around and build up lightning energy, which they can then aim and shock at their opponents, doing massive damage. It is similar to Force or Space Lightning, except this requires a charge, rather than just being fired whenever. It does more damage than the former two. Lightning Redirection A move mostly used to counter Lightning. If the bender catches the lightning in their fingertips and channels it through their body carefully, they can fire it themselves. They can also catch regular lightning with this. Heat Manipulation Firebenders who are skilled enough can alter their own body temperature, making them too hot to touch, but the benders themselves are mostly unaffected. They can also generally raise the temperature in the area. Flare Dancers A power only used by monsters and dark spirits, the bender can create humanoid bodies out of their flames and have them attack. Combustion A dangerous firebending power granted to few, benders are born with a third "eye" on their forehead that allows them to fire exploding beams at long distances. Benders with this power have their chi concentrated into their foreheads, and any minor injury against the eye or anything covering it will disrupt the energy flow, and cause the bender to explode their self if they try to fire. Amaterasu Amaterasu (originally from Naruto) are cursed black flames that are only born to firebenders under very rare circumstances (such as the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan). Amaterasu will slowly, but completely burn any target they latch on to, and can only be doused by the bender their self, moonbending, or other special means. Normal things, even water couldn't douse them. If Amaterasu is doused, it is still possible to treat injuries attained by it. Lightningbending Like icebenders for Water, some people are able to solely bend Lightning (Electrokinesis). Lightningbending is heavily prominent in Birka, Skypia, where all the Birkan Nimbi use it to fly. Shock Lightningbenders simply release electricity at their opponent to zap them. Bug Zapper By emitting electricity from their body, benders make their selves dangerous to touch. It's very effective against bugs. Thunder Strike Benders can call lightning down from the cloudy sky and either zap opponents or power their selves up. Hacking Lightningbenders (or at least Misaka) are able to hack into terminals or electronic devices and deactivate them. Magnetism Benders are able to electrically attach their selves to metal objects or call certain objects over to them. This move is great for climbing buildings. Railgun Mikoto Misaka's signature move, Railgun allows the bender to charge lightning into a coin or metal object and flick at enemies for massive damage. Misaka Worst can shoot three coins at once. Known Firebenders *Uno Family **Nigel Uno **Benedict Uno **Monty Uno **Grandfather **Malladus Uno **Nerehc Onu (purple fire) **Aurora Uno **Chris Uno **Cheren Uno (formerly) **Panini Drilovsky (green fire) **Christina Uno **Jasmine Drilovsky *Solaris *Bowser Koopa (violet fire) *Blaze the Cat (sapphire fire) *Entei *Zuko *Azula (blue fire) *Smaug *Gork (emerald fire) *Ernesto Taco *Masaru Daimon (blue fire) *Iroh *Jeong-Jeong *Lehcar EiznekCm (purple fire) *Fanny Fulbright (Logia; green fire) *Amanda O'Neill *Anuledrolf Zenitram *Etselec Krots *Nijoni *Amiak (sapphire fire) *Enhpad Nosredna (Amaterasu) *Zeira Lizard *Ruby *Firaga *Hot Spot *Kimiko Tohomiko *Dogadon *Claude Frollo (blue fire; Flare Dancer) Known Lightningbenders *Mikoto Misaka **Misaka Worst *Atnort Eerfnud *Jonah Icarus *Denki Kaminari *Staticky Stacey *Helmaroc King (via Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Zapdos) *Killer Bee *King Vapus *Pikachu *Thor *Birkans **Phosphora **Baskerville **Lady Sulfa **Sector STORM ***Dio ***Brendix ***Laxy ***Amper ***Ela **Trista (deceased) **Sola **Lingning **Bzzbert **Rizbi **Node Other Traits Firebenders usually earn their powers for having a burning passion for something. Firebenders often have a "hotheaded" and agro personality, and some believe the element is fueled by anger. Of course, this only applies to the Dark Side of the power. Generally, firebenders are stronger in hot areas, like deserts, and the hotter the sun is on an area, the stronger the bender. Poisonbenders have a huge disadvantage against firebenders, as flames can make poison explode, but this can also be used against them or other enemies. Lightningbenders have a strong advantage against waterbenders and generally any enemies touching water. Since metal is highly conductive, lightningbenders can easily disarm enemies with metal weapons or damage armored foes. Both benders are strong against plantbenders as well, for they can easily burn plants. Weaknesses Fire's natural opposite is Water or Ice, as water can easily put flames out, but depending on strength, Fire can be just as opposing. Airbending can also be used to douse flames, but with the right current, they can also make flames stronger. The Logia poisonbending ability "Airless World" can remove oxygen from an area, thereby cancelling any flames. Otherwise, firebenders are vulnerable to chi-blocking. As for lightningbenders, it is very easy for them to overexert their chi and go into Chi Overload. When this happens, their chi paths will break and they may be unable to bend, or worse be unable to move well. It is dangerous for lightningbenders to swim in bodies of water, as their element will spread and possibly kill any living things in the water. Both fire and lightningbenders must be wary of nearby explosives as they could accidentally blow their selves up. Another drawback for lightningbenders is, by overusing their chi, their brain will short circuit and they will be rendered mentally disabled for a short time. Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *The Daughter of Evil *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent *Rachel's Aria *Just Like Us *Mark of Courage *The Son of Evil *Maddy's Sad Day *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Her Special Skill (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Turning Point **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (cameos) *Sector $ *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Operation: REVERT *Operation: MONARCH *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars *Return to the Negaverse Lightningbending *Zen and Intent *Scorched Wings *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights *The Horrorverse *Operation: REVERT *Pirate Wars Trivia *Firebending has more known benders than any other element. *Whenever benders of any element enter Fury Mode, an aura ignites around their bodies that resemble flames the color of their respective chi. This is most notable with icebenders that have a bright white flame-like aura, and Ice Flames exist on torches in cold areas. Category:Benders Category:Firebenders Category:Abilities